Family Connections
by Violet the Cat
Summary: After Silver's disapearence nearly a month ago, everyones worried. But then his youngest son, Dash, starts to get visions and hear voices, is this Silver's doing, or is someone tricking him. Only Dash can find out as he sets out to find the truth.


Chapter 1: It All Begins.

**Yay my first story, finally finished, took a while to write, and will update when I can. Anyway, hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaze sat in the living room, she was looking though and old photo album, thinking back to when her and Silver where young. Violet came in sat down next to her mother.<p>

"Mum, please, I know you miss dad but you have to try and think of other things, he'll come back, I know he will." Violet said softly, Blaze closed her eyes and a tear slid down her white muzzle.

"I know Violet, but I'm just so worried, it's been nearly a month and he's never been gone this long before, I just hope he's OK." Blaze whimpered. Silver had seemingly disappeared nearly a month earlier and no one knew where'd he'd gone, there'd been no sine of him on the entire planet, and many believed he was dead. But his family didn't give up hope of finding him, Silver was tough, he wasn't as naive and gullable as he was when was younger. He'd grown up into a handsome young man, father of two, and husband to his childhood sweetheart, there where good times, and bad times, like in any relationship, but mostly good times. When Silver left, he simply said he was going out with his mates, but he never came back, he'd left his mobile at home and Blaze couldn't get hold of him, they'd heard nothing of him since. But one person didn't seem to show any sine of worry.

"Oh Dash is the only thing you can think about your video games?" Violet asked her little brother, who was sitting on the sofa, his eyes focused on the TV screen, in his hands he held the controller, his thumbs moving quickly as he played the game.

"Yep." Dash said, his eyes not leaving the screen. Violet sighed in disbelief.

"Do you even care that dads gone missing." She said sternly. Dash sighed and paused his game.

"Of course I do Violet 'e's my dad, but 'e can look after 'imself and I'm sure 'e'll be OK, I'm not gettin' myself all worked up over this." Dash sighed as he looked up at his sister.

"I see, you don't want to loose your 'bad boy' reputation."

"No need to put it like that sis', yeah I miss 'im, why wouldn't I, but 'e'll come back."

"Come on you two, no need to get into an argument." Blaze smiled. Dash sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"You all right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, just feel a little dizzy that's all." Dash sighed.

"Hmm, probably been playing to many video games, wouldn't surprise me." Violet said.

"Hmm, maybe."

"And what's with the glow." Violet asked looking at her brothers hands. Dash had inherited his father telekinesis, he could do what Silver could, but he hadn't quite mastered his abilities yet, even so he knew how to control them.

"I'm not doin' that." Dash said confused as he opened his eyes.

"What do you mean, you must be."

"I'm not, I'm sure of it."

"Strange." Violet said as she walked out the room.

"Hmm, this ain't right." Dash thought. Suddenly, pain shot though his head, Dash fell onto his side, he lay on the sofa clutching his head. Blaze noticed and walked over to him, she sat down beside him.

"Dash are you OK?" She asked. Blaze could hear him mumbling things, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "Dash." She said, she shook him a little to try and get him up. "Dash." She said a little louder. Dash's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily, his ears where folded back in fear. "Dash what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"I-I-I don't know-but-but I-I saw things-and heard voices-and-and-" Dash stuttered, his voice was wobbly.

"There There, calm down." Blaze said sweetly. "What happened?"

"I-I saw-dad-and I heard a voice-calling my name-over and over-" He whimpered as he sat up. The grey hedgehog was shaking with fear, Blaze could tell he was freighted, but she was still confused as to what had just happened.

"Voices, hmm, and you saw your dad." Blaze said. Dash nodded.

"Y-Yeah-and-It was all so fast-so sudden-"

"Don't worry Dash, I'm sure you'll be OK." Blaze smiled.

"No-you don't get it-I saw dad, 'e's been missing for a while now, maybe it was 'im, I mean, 'e's the only person I know other than myself who has telekinesis, maybe, 'e's trying to tell us where 'e is, though me, maybe 'e's in trouble."

"Hmm, you might be right, but I don't think he can send messages like that to other people, even if they have the same abilities as him, I just don't think its possible."

"Maybe not, but dad can do all sorts of things, I'm sure there's things 'e's never told ya 'bout."

"Hmm, you have a point." Blaze said.

"You may of known 'im most ya life, but even so, I'm sure dad keeps secrets, even from you."

"All right Dash I get the point." Blaze smiled. Dash smiled, he still felt a little dizzy, but had a strange feeling that what was going to happen in the next few weeks, was not only going to be exciting, but a whole new adventure, was only hours away.

Violet was standing in the next room, listening to what her brother and mum where saying.

"Sounds like adventure's afoot, this is gonna be exciting." She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked, please review :)<strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Silver and Blaze do not belong to me, they belong to SEGA.**

**Dash and Violet do belong to me :D**


End file.
